TRISTES OLHOS AZUIS
by Giby a hobbit
Summary: Aragorn esta morto. Tentando arrebatar Arwen da tristeza, Legolas surge com uma tentadora proposta.


**Título:** TRISTES OLHOS AZUIS

**Gênero:** Angst/Poesia

**Linha temporal:** Fim do reinado de Elessar

**Beta :**Sadie Sil

**Sumário:** Aragorn esta morto. Tentando arrebatar Arwen da tristeza, Legolas surge com uma tentadora proposta.

Essa fic é o resultado de uma deliciosa brincadeira feito entre os membros do maravilhoso Tolkien Group, também conhecido como O GRUPO.

Quanto a _Tristes Olhos Azuis_, devo dividir os créditos, de minha contribuição nessa brincadeira, com Deus, digo, Eric Clapton.

A musica _Blue Eyes Blue_ é a trilha sonora dessa fic.

A primeira parte do poema que aparece na fic foi inspirada na letra da musica.

Já o final foi por minha conta e risco (nunca aprendi a fazer poemas, e não sou boa com rimas)

Boa leitura

Giby a Hobbit

**TRISTES OLHOS AZUIS**

O Rei estava morto! Os súditos pranteavam seu amado soberano, mas nenhum pranto era mais sentido e dolorido do que o da bela rainha, a Estrela Vespertina, estrela de dois povos.

O antigo príncipe de Mirkwood observava a cena oculto num canto escuro. Usava sua capa cinzenta, o capuz escondia-lhe os dourados cabelos, seu coração estava dividido entre a sensação de que um grande sofrimento chegava ao fim e a outra tristeza que ele sempre soube que surgiria.

Agora ele poderia finalmente ouvir o chamado do mar voltar a ser completo. Entretanto, a tristeza prevalecia em seu peito, porque, ali, deitado inerte e sem vida, estava um amado amigo e ao seu lado, envolta em um desalento que era palpável, até mesmo para os humanos, estava a sua amiga, o último laço com seu povo na Terra-Média.

Ele esperou pacientemente que a cripta se esvaziasse.

Quando finalmente, horas depois, só restava Arwen velando Elessar, Legolas se aproximou e posou a mão no ombro da amiga.

Arwen virou-se e escondeu o rosto no peito dele, Legolas a envolveu nos braços, ela soluçou copiosamente extravasando toda a dor da perda.

"Estrela..." - ele hesitou. "Acabou tudo. Aragorn partiu, não há mais nada que nos prenda aqui na Terra-Média". Legolas sentiu-a estremecer, ele começou a acariciar-lhe as costas numa tentativa de consolo. "Vou atender o chamado do Mar", informou ele.

Ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

"Fico feliz por você, meu querido amigo". Disse com sinceridade. "Você adiou essa partida por tempo demais".

"Quero que você venha comigo, vamos juntos para Valinor". Pediu ele.

Arwen fechou os olhos e se aconchegou no abraço que ele oferecia. Aquela oferta era de fato muito tentadora, reencontrar a família, os gêmeos tão semelhantes e diferentes entre si, a mãe que há muito partira para Valinor. Seu amado pai... Ela ainda se lembrava da última conversa que eles tiveram, como se ela tivesse acontecido há poucas horas e não há anos.

Tudo que ela queria naquele momento era ouvir a voz de seu amado pai, ouvi-lo dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que a dor iria passar.

Sim. Era uma oferta tentadora.

Legolas partiu dias depois a fim de construir um barco para sua viagem pelo mar, mas prometendo que retornaria para levar a Rainha para os braços de seus pais.

Os dias se tornaram semanas, as semanas se tornaram meses e os meses se tornaram anos.

A estrela de Gondor perdera o seu brilho!

O povo estava triste, eles descobriram o verdadeiro significado da palavra definhar.

Diante de seus olhos a Rainha se acabava, seus belos olhos azuis carregavam tamanha tristeza que era impossível encará-los sem sentir a imensa dor que corroia a alma de Arwen.

Sua doce voz era raramente ouvida e seu riso musical não passava de mera lembrança.

O novo Rei e as Princesas tentaram de todas as formas trazer o calor da vida para o coração da amada mãe, mas todas as tentativas foram em vão.

A Rainha estava definhando dia a dia e tudo o que eles podiam fazer era esperar.

E rezar pela volta de Legolas.

Arwen olhava a paisagem da janela de seu quarto, Gondor era bela, mas aos olhos da Rainha, a cidade perdera o brilho.

Ela voltou-se para o aposento, olhou a cama vazia, a mesma que dividira por anos com seu amado Estel.

Hoje parecia imensa e fria.

Arwen sorriu ao se lembrar do dia que ela e Aragorn se amaram pela primeira vez, dele adormecido em seus braços.

Lembrou do nascimento de seu filho, quando finalmente foi permitido a ele entrar no quarto para conhecer seu herdeiro.

Naquele dia Estel parecia uma criança, os olhos brilhavam e um sorriso largo iluminava seu belo rosto.

Ele não se importou em chorar diante das servas que auxiliaram no parto, afinal, eram lágrimas de felicidade.

Estel agiu da mesma forma no nascimento de todos os seus filhos.

Ela lembrou dos dias de chuva forte, quando a imensa cama ficava pequena com as crianças se escondendo sob as cobertas a cada trovoada e o marido pedindo aos filhos para abraçá-lo dizendo que o Rei tinha muito medo de trovões.

Lembrou do dia que ele lhe comunicou que iria partir.

As lágrimas brotaram de seus belos olhos azuis e ela virou o rosto, tentando afugentar as lembranças que povoavam sua mente.

Então, Arwen viu sua imagem refletida no grande espelho, presente de casamento de seus amados irmãos. Diante dela estava uma bela mulher, a pele pálida sem qualquer marca de tempo, os cabelos negros e viçosos, os lábios grossos, o corpo jovem e formoso. Ela sentiu raiva de sua imagem.

"Essa refletida não sou eu!" Pensou com amargura. "Quanto tempo terei que viver aprisionada a essa existência?" Perguntou num sussurro, como se verbalizando a questão, a resposta surgisse.

Arwen suspirou e voltou a admirar a bela cidade branca.

Um longo tempo se passou, longo para os homens. Mas, para um elfo que tinha toda a eternidade, o que eram alguns anos?

O elfo subia a alameda da cidade branca, a população se aglomerava nas ruas, nas portas e janelas para vê-lo passar, o ultimo dos Eldars. Na garupa do cavalo, um anão muito velho com os cabelos e a barba totalmente brancos, robusto e forte, apesar da idade avançada.

"Pensei que eles fossem mais fortes papai...", comentou uma criança observando a frágil figura do elfo, a pele muito pálida, os lábios sem cor, os olhos e os cabelos sem brilho, mas ainda assim de uma beleza quase mística.

"Eles são fortes, filhinha!", disse o pai num sussurro, agachado ao lado da filha. "Este elfo está definhando, como a rainha". Abraçou a menina que continuava a admirar o elfo até ele desaparecer numa esquina.

Gimli sentiu o amigo tremer.

A conversa entre pai e filha, assim como todos os outros comentários, eram ouvidos facilmente pelo elfo, como se os sussurros se convertessem em berros.

Legolas entrou na sala do trono ignorando a etiqueta e o protocolo, seguido de perto por Gimli, que estranhava a atitude do amigo.

"Eldarion!" - disse sem cerimônia. "Onde está Arwen? Ouvi o povo da cidade dizer que eu me atrasei demais!"

O Rei levantou e caminhou a passos largos até Legolas. Por um instante ele ficou tão parecido com o pai que Gimli sentiu uma pontada no seu velho coração, saudade de seu grande amigo.

"Minha mãe partiu para a floresta dourada há algumas estações, Legolas". Disse posando as mãos nos ombros do elfo.

Legolas não ficou uma noite sequer em Gondor, apesar da insistência do Rei e das princesas. Ele partiu para Lothlórien acompanhado de seu amigo anão e um soldado de Gondor.

Chegando à antiga Floresta Dourada, Legolas saltou do cavalo e correu pela mata.

A floresta ainda era bela, mas perdera muito de sua magia com a partida dos elfos. Estava triste e vazia como se tivesse perdido sua alma.

Legolas ouvia o lamento das arvores:

"Os olhos azuis estão tristes;

As nuvens cinzentas escondem as estrelas;

As lágrimas que caem não amenizam a dor;

Dos tristes olhos azuis".

"Arwen!", gritava ele, correndo pela floresta. "Arwen!"

Gimli, que tinha sido ajudado pelo soldado Gondoriano a descer do cavalo, correu atrás do elfo.

"Onde ele consegue tanta energia?", resmungou o velho anão, correndo para alcançar o amigo, seguido de perto pelo soldado.

"Arwen... Apareça!" - gritava o elfo.

Legolas corria entre as árvores, ouvindo seu triste lamento.

"Os olhos azuis estão tristes;

As nuvens cinzentas escondem o sol;

As lagrimas não param de cair;

Dos tristes olhos azuis".

"Onde ela está? Me digam!", implorou. Mas as árvores continuavam a lamentar.

"Os olhos azuis estão tristes;

As nuvens cinzentas escondem as estrelas;

As lagrimas que caem não amenizam a dor;

Dos tristes olhos azuis".

"Os olhos azuis estão tristes;

As nuvens cinzentas escondem o sol;

As lagrimas não param de cair;

Dos tristes olhos azuis".

Legolas se desesperou ao ouvir aquele lamento e começou a chorar, desejando, pela primeira vez não ter o dom de ouvir as vozes das árvores.

"Arwen!", gritou o mais alto que pôde enquanto caia de joelhos no chão, tomado pela tristeza e exaustão.

"Vamos, Legolas. Estrela Vespertina não deseja ser encontrada". Gimli estendeu a mão para o amigo. "Você não pode mais ficar aqui, há muito tempo a Terra-Média deixou de ser o lar dos elfos!"

Legolas encarou o amigo.

"Vamos Legolas, chegou o momento de partir". Disse, ajudando a amigo a se levantar. "Siga seu caminho e deixe Arwen seguir o dela".

O elfo aceitou relutante o conselho do amigo e junto com ele, partiu para os portos cinzentos, para navegar ao encontro dos seus no barco que ele construiu com as próprias mãos.

O soldado gondoriano retornou para o seu Rei, para contar o resultado da viagem até a Floresta Dourada.

Arwen observava escondida entre as árvores, as lágrimas banhavam o seu rosto eternamente jovem e ela ouvia as árvores cantando.

"Vá em paz, Legolas Greenleaf!

Nós cuidaremos

Dos tristes olhos azuis".

"Tem certeza, Estrela?", perguntou Barbárvore. "Não quer partir com ele para Valinor?"

"Há muitos anos eu fiz minha escolha, querido amigo", disse. "Fraquejei por um momento, desejei, implorei que meu amado permanecesse ao meu lado por mais tempo".

Ela fechou os olhos fazendo com que mais lágrimas rolassem.

"Fui covarde. Tive medo da dor e da solidão". Ela enxugou o rosto com as mãos. "Mas por mais que eu tema, não posso fugir do caminho que escolhi. Ficarei aqui e esperarei tranqüilamente até o dia que poderei me tornar inteira novamente, até poder voltar a estar nos braços de Estel".

Muitas e muitas vezes, Sol e Lua fizeram sua jornada antes que a luz da Estrela Vespertina se extinguisse. Os Entes, as árvores e os animais da floresta foram as únicas testemunhas do último suspiro da Rainha, eles a velaram por muito tempo, cantando.

"A chama se extinguiu;

As estrelas voltaram a brilhar;

As lágrimas pararam de rolar;

Não há mais tristeza nos olhos azuis".

"A chama se extinguiu;

Não há mais tristeza nos olhos azuis;

A Estrela Vespertina voltou a brilhar;

Na luz da esperança se completar".


End file.
